Et l'esprit de Noël alors ?
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Akame. NaseYoshi. Jin réveille Ryo et Yamapi pour préparer Noël.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Et l'esprit de Noël alors ?

Résumé : Jin vient réveiller Ryo et Yamapi pour fêter Noël

Note : Personnellement, je préfère mon OS de Noël de l'année dernière mais bon… Je suis pas sûre d'être objective ^^

Et l'esprit de Noël alors ?

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant Akanishi Jin pénétrer dans l'appartement. Se dirigeant rapidement vers le salon, il soupira en le trouvant vide le forçant à foncer vers la chambre. La porte de bois rencontra le mur réveillant l'un des occupants de la chambre alors que Jin sautillait dans tout les sens.

_ Pi-chan ! Lève-toi ! Allez ! Allez ! Debout !

Un grognement répondit aux appels d'Akanishi mais c'est Nishikido Ryo qui sortit des couvertures. L'air passablement de mauvaise humeur de son cadet fit sourire Jin un peu plus alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière.

Emmerder petit Ryo, aucun problème. Rester dans la même pièce que lui alors qu'il était en colère, fallait pas rêver. Il était peut-être fou mais pas suicidaire.

Voyant son invité surprise sortir de la pièce sous son regard noir, Nishikido replongea sous les couvertures, prêt à se rendormir dans la seconde. Mais c'était sans compter l'obstination de Jin.

_ Ah non ! Tu te rendors pas ! Et tu réveille mon Pi-chan tant que t'y ai !

_ Rêve !

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Jin alors que Ryo se retournait sous les couvertures. Mais ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Foi de Jin !

Se jetant sur les deux formes qu'il distinguait sous les draps, Akanishi se prit un coup de la part de Ryo alors que Yamashita Tomohisa sortait enfin de sa phase de sommeil profond. Par déduction, Jin devait encore se défendre tout seul contre le petit et méchant Nishikido pendant encore au moins une grosse grosse demi heure.

_ Dégage de là !

S'étalant lamentablement sur le sol, Akanishi décida de bonder et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

_ Abruti de Ryo. Pourquoi faut toujours que tu sois méchant avec moi.

_ Parce que t'es le seul crétin capable de venir nous réveiller à pas heure juste parce que t'as plus de jus d'orange. Mais pourquoi Pi t'as filé un double des clés ?

_ Parce que lui, il m'aime bien.

Tirant la langue au Kanjani, Jin se releva doucement avant de se tourner vers la forme de Yamapi qui bougeait légèrement.

_ Pi-chan ! Petit Ryo est trop méchant avec moi.

_ M'en fiche.

_ Mais pourquoi tout le monde est méchant avec moi ?

Passant l'un de ses bras autour du corps du plus jeune, Nishikido déposa un baiser à la base du cou de Yamashita avant de répondre à la question posé par l'intrus.

_ Parce que tu fais chier le monde. Tu vois pas qu'il a besoin de sommeil.

Allant s'allonger à côté de Tomohisa, Akanishi les prit tout les deux dans ses bras.

_ Mais, aujourd'hui c'est un jour particulier. Il ne peut pas dormir.

_ Quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

_ Mais on est le 24. Le 24 décembre. Ce soir, c'est Noël.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il se redressait doucement.

_ Et donc, comme le gosse que tu es, tu viens faire chier tes parents pour avoir des cadeaux ?

_ Voouuuiiiiiiiii ! Maintenant réveille Maman Pi-chan. Je te laisse 10 minutes et je reviens.

Quittant la pièce en sautillant, Jin abandonna les deux amants dans la chambre.

Se laissant retomber sur le matelas, Nishikido soupira à nouveau avant de se tourner pour prendre Tomohisa dans ses bras.

_ Pi. Faut que tu te réveille.

Le grognement qui lui répondit le fit légèrement sourire. Faisant glisser sa main pour la caller entre les cuisses de son cadet, le Kanjani laissa son sourire s'agrandir alors que Yamashita collait un peu plus son dos contre le torse de son aîné.

_ Allez Pi. Réveille-toi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que sinon je vais finir en prison.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour meurtre de Bakanishi.

_ Ah. D'accord.

Regardant son amant ramener la couette sur son visage, Nishikido ne pu empêcher un rire de lui échapper avant qu'il ne pose un bisou sur la joue de Tomohisa. Même en sachant que son Pi n'était pas très rapide au réveil, ce genre de réaction le faisait toujours rire. Dans ces moments là, Ryo pouvait dire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, Yamapi acceptait toujours, même quand il ne devrait pas.

_ Pi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Pour Noël, tu me laisse t'attacher pour te faire l'amour ?

_ Oui. Laisse-moi dormir.

Le sourire qui prenait déjà la moitié du visage du Kanjani s'agrandit encore.

_ T'as plus le droit de dire 'non' maintenant.

_ A quoi ?

_ A ce que tu viens d'accepter.

Au milieu du nuage cotonneux qu'était son cerveau à cet instant une lumière rouge commença à clignoter le forçant à sortir rapidement de cet état de demi-sommeil parce que là, ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Se redressant rapidement, Yamashita se tourna vers son amant dont le sourire n'avait pas diminué.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai accepté ?

La lueur de panique que Ryo pouvait voir dans les yeux de Tomohisa le fit rire tirant un soupir au plus jeune.

_ Je viens d'accepter un truc sexuel que je n'aimerais pas, c'est ça.

_ C'est pas tout.

_ Quoi d'autre ?

_ T'es d'accord pour que je tue Bakanishi.

_ Pourquoi tu veux tuer Jin ?

Pour donner une réponse à Yamapi, Akanishi pénétra dans la pièce et sauta sur le lit écrasant les occupants sous son poids.

_ Ca fait 10 minutes !

_ Putain ! Jin ! Dégage de là !

S'étalant lamentablement sur le sol après que Nishikido l'ai poussé, Jin émit un petit couinement avant de se plaindre à la seule personne qui était toujours de son côté.

_ Pi-chan ! Petit Ryo l'ai méchant avec moi euh !

_ Fallait pas le réveiller. Y va être de mauvaise humeur tout la journée maintenant.

_ Mais euh !

Toujours allongé sur le sol, Akanishi croisa les bras sur son torse pour se mettre à bouder marmonnant que de toute façon personne ne l'aimait et que tout le monde était trop méchant avec lui.

_ Pourquoi t'es là d'ailleurs ?

_ M'enfin Pi-chan ! C'est Noël !

_ Déjà ?

_ Tu pensais que c'était quand ?

_ Euh… Dans un mois ?

Horrifier par les paroles de Yamashita, Jin fit semblant de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive les yeux grand ouverts fixé sur le plus jeune. Oublier Noël, franchement ! Quel enfant pourrait réussir une telle horreur ? Et c'est là que Bakanishi comprit. Son Pi-chan n'avait jamais eu de vrai Noël. C'est pour ça qu'il oubliait.

Voyant Jin partir dans ses délires, Nishikido laissa échapper un soupir avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain laissant son amant seul avec le crétin. Après tout, c'est lui qui lui avait donné la clé de l'appartement alors il allait se débrouiller avec son boulet.

_ Mon pauvre Pi-chan !

Sautant une nouvelle fois sur le lit, Akanishi atterrie dans les bras de Tomohisa qui soupira se demandant se qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de son aîné pour qu'il passe du mec offenser au gamin en larme.

_ T'as jamais eu de vrai Noël, hein ? T'inquiètes pas. Tonton Jin s'occupe de tout. Après tu verras que Noël c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux dans la vie.

_ Si tu l'dis.

_ Mais… Du coup… T'as pas fait ta lettre au Père-Noël ? Oh mon dieu ! Faut faire ça tout de suite et l'envoyer avant midi sinon t'aura jamais de cadeaux.

Se redressant rapidement, Jin tira les couvertures hors du lit avant d'attraper l'une de main de Yamashita pour l'attirer vers lui.

_ On a plein de travail à faire.

_ Jin ?

_ Moui ?

_ Tu sais que le Père-Noël n'existe pas et que les menaces de meurtre de Ryo sont réelles ?

_ Comment ça le Père-Noël n'existe pas ? T'arrête de dire des bêtises oui ?

_ Au moins tu ne contredit pas les menaces de mort.

Prenant son temps pour se lever, Tomohisa s'étira tranquillement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain laissant Jin tout seul dans la chambre.

_ Mais… Il n'y a pas déjà Ryo dans la salle de bain ?

Le cliquetis du verrou de la porte fit comprendre à Akanishi qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas pénétrer dans la pièce sous peine de castration immédiate. L'invité partit donc s'installer devant la télévision attendant que ses deux amis aient finit leur affaire. En plus, c'était l'heure de Pokémon alors…

C'est seulement à la fin du deuxième épisode de sa série préférée que Jin vit ses deux amis sortirent de la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermé.

_ On peut y aller maintenant ?

Un grognement lui répondit avant que Nishikido ne disparaisse à nouveau dans la chambre laissant Yamashita s'occuper du gêneur.

_ J'ai réussi à le calmer un peu mais si tu continue il va vraiment finir par te tuer avant la fin de la journée.

Un sourire pervers s'étira sur les lèvres de Jin faisant soupirer Yamapi.

_ T'aura qu'à recommencer à le calmer.

_ Désolé mais non. Tu te débrouilles pour le calmer la prochaine fois.

_ Je peux coucher avec petit Ryo aussi ?

_ Tu peux toujours rêver.

Sur ses dernières paroles, Tomohisa se leva à son tour pour aller s'habiller dans la chambre laissant une nouvelle fois Akanishi tout seul devant la télé alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien de bien qui passait.

_ Dîtes, je veux bien patienter pendant que vous êtes dans la salle de bain entrain de vous doucher et plus puisque affinité, mais là on a beaucoup de choses à acheter alors faudrait vous dépêcher !

La seule réponse que Jin réussit à obtenir fut le bruit d'un coup sur la porte avant que les voix de ses amis ne se fassent entendre indistinctement. Récupérant la télécommande afin de recommencer à faire défiler les différentes chaînes, Akanishi se dit que Yamapi avait raison, comme souvent, et qu'à se rythme, petit Ryo allait le tuer avant la fin de la journée. Ce qui serait dommage puisque qu'il n'aura pas encore eu tout les cadeaux qu'il avait demandé au papa Noël. D'ailleurs, il devrait réécrire sa liste et ajouter ''Rester en vie'' à la fin.

Dans la chambre, Yamashita relâcha les lèvres de Nishikido avant de laisser un léger sourire s'installer sur son visage. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, le plus jeune aurait juré que le Kanjani se serais lassé mais vu l'effet qu'un simple baiser avait sur lui ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

_ Il fait chier quand même !

_ N'empêche qu'il a raison. On va pas passer Noël, tout les deux, tout seul dans un lit.

_ J'inviterais personne d'autre dans le lit de toute façon.

_ Ryo !

_ Ouais, ouais, d'accord. Allons se perdre dans des magasins bourrés de monde pour acheter un sapin et des décorations de Noël qu'on enlèvera jamais parce qu'on aura la flemme mais qu'il faudra enlever quand même.

_ Noël c'est une fête de rêve pour toi.

Attrapant la ceinture que Tomohisa venait de finir de boucler, Ryo l'attira jusqu'à lui avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Je vous suis. Mais si l'autre abruti fait la moindre remarque je l'étrangle, public ou pas.

_ Noté.

Embrassant une dernière fois son cadet, Nishikido sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Akanishi sur le canapé.

_ On y va ?

_ Pi n'a pas encore de T-shirt.

_ Et t'es pas resté là-bas pour mater ? T'es malade ?

_ C'est toi qui étais pressé, nan ?

Ne répondant pas à la question, Jin posa l'une de ses mains sur le front de Ryo juste pour être sûr.

Lorsque Yamapi sortit enfin de la chambre, il trouva Akanishi la tête sous un coussin que Nishikido tenait bien en place. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il avançait rapidement vers le coussin pour le retirer des mains de son amant.

_ Déjà, t'avais dit étrangler. Ca, c'est étouffer. Ensuite, tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'on ai réussi à quitter l'appartement avant de tuer mon meilleur ami.

_ Parce qu'il a le droit de me tuer ?

_ Tant que personne ne peut nous soupçonner pour ton meurtre ça me va.

_ Et l'esprit de Noël alors ?

_ On te suit dans ton délire, faut pas trop en demander quand même.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Jin avant qu'il ne récupère son manteau et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Bon, vous venez ?

Grognant pour la énième fois depuis qu'Akanishi était venu le réveiller, Ryo pris ses affaires et celles de Yamashita avant de suivre le plus vieux à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans un centre commercial remplis de gens achetant leurs cadeaux manquant à la dernière minutes. Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres de Nishikido alors qu'il pensait à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire de sa journée seul dans son lit avec son amant. Tout ça à cause d'Akanishi.

_ Faut qu'on trouve un sapin et des décorations et faut que Pi-chan fasse sa lettre au Père-Noël et qu'on achète nos cadeaux. Alors on va se séparer. Pi-chan tu fais ta lettre. Ryo tu t'occupe du sapin et je vais trouver les décorations.

Un dernier sourire à ses deux amis et Jin disparaissait que leur champ de vision.

_ Pitié, me laisse pas tout seul avec tout ses gens.

Attrapant le bras du Kanjani, Yamapi le tira dans un coin un peu plus vide que le reste du bâtiment avant de déposer un rapide bisou sur ses lèvres.

_ On va aller chercher se foutu sapin tous les deux. Et après on trouva un cadeau pour Jin.

_ Et ta lettre au vieux bonhomme rouge ? Bakanishi va te faire chier toute la soirée avec.

_ Je lui dirais que je l'ai déjà posté. Regarde là-bas.

Jetant un œil dans la direction que lui indiquait Tomohisa, Ryo tomba sur un immense fauteuil dans lequel le Père-Noël recevait les enfants et écoutait leur demande. Juste à côté se trouvait la boite au lettre spéciale liste de Noël. Son Pi devait vraiment avoir l'habitude des conneries de Bakanishi pour réussir à repérer un truc pareil si rapidement.

_ On devrait y aller si on veut avoir le temps de tout faire.

_ J'aurais vraiment préféré passer la journée au lit avec toi.

_ Je sais. On fera ça un autre jour.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nishikido avant que son amant ne le tire vers un magasin de jouet.

_ Pourquoi on rentre là-dedans ? C'est l'endroit où il y a le plus de monde.

_ Pour trouver son cadeau à Jin. Après on est débarrassé.

De son côté, Akanishi sautiller tranquillement au milieu de la foule tout en se dirigeant vers un magasin de décoration où il pourrait trouver des boules de Noël et des guirlandes colorées et scintillantes. Au moment où il arriva à l'entré du magasin son téléphone sonna. Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder le nom que son portable affichait pour savoir que c'était Kamenashi Kazuya qui l'appelait.

_ Moui ?

_ _Jin ? T'es où ?_

_ Au centre commercial.

_ _Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche là-bas ? Et t'aurais pu me réveiller au lieu de partir comme un voleur._

_ Mais je voulais te faire une surprise.

_ _Quelle surprise ? _

_ Ben, si je te le dis, c'est plus une surprise.

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone faisant s'augmenter le sourire de Jin.

_ _Bon. Je viens te rejoindre._

_ Je t'attends.

Pour faire passer le temps en attendant que son amant arrive, Akanishi se mit en tête d'essayer toutes les chaises et canapés qu'il pouvait trouver, de les noter et de choisir le meilleur pour l'offrir à quelqu'un. Il trouverais bien qui une fois qu'il l'aura choisit.

Dans le magasin de jouet à l'autre bout du centre commercial, Ryo pestait contre les gens tout en suivant Tomohisa qui cherchait du regard une idée de cadeau pour son crétin et envahissant meilleur ami. Ou peut-être qu'il devrait simplement changer de meilleur ami et s'en trouver un mieux. Enfin mieux. Moins envahissant et que Ryo serait capable de supporter sans avoir à lui prouver sa supériorité.

C'est alors qu'ils arrivaient au rayon des peluches que Yamashita entendit un cri qui le surprit quelque peu.

_ Ryoooooooo !

Le dit 'Ryo' sursauta et se retourna vers l'origine du cri mais avant qu'il n'ai pu voir de qui il s'agissait un corps se retrouvait entre ses bras. Le corps fin de son agresseur ne resta pas très longtemps contre son torse puisqu'à peine quelques secondes après l'avoir attrapé il fut tirer en arrière.

_ Nishikido.

Relevant les yeux vers la voix grave qui venait de l'appeler à son tour, Ryo tomba sur le regard noir de Nagase Tomoya. Le sempai, toujours aussi jaloux, tenait un Okura Tadayoshi tout sourire éloigné de son camarade.

_ Nagase-sempai. Qu'est ce que vous faîte là ?

_ Yamashita. Je lui ai promis une peluche que j'ai oublié d'acheter. On est là pour rectifier mon erreur. Et vous ?

_ Jin veut que je passe le meilleur Noël de sa vie.

Pendant que les deux Tomo échangeaient des civilités ennuyeuses, Tacchon avait attrapé la main de Ryo pour l'attirer avec lui jusqu'à l'étendue de peluche qui se trouvait à deux pas de lui pour prendre la première qui lui passait sous la main et la tendre à son aîné.

_ Celle-là ?

_ Tu veux m'offrir une peluche ?

_ Non. Mais si t'es là c'est que t'en cherche une aussi.

_ Pas vraiment. Enfin…

Attrapant une boule de poil à l'effigie d'un Pokémon, Nishikido la regarda dans tout les sens avant de lancer un regard à son Pi toujours en grande discussion avec Nagase.

_ Celle-ci pourrait plaire à Jin.

_ Tu m'aide à trouver la mienne ?

_ Si tu veux.

_ J'en veux une grosse.

Un sourire s'étira doucement sur les lèvres de Yellow avant qu'il ne montre du doigt quelques choses dans le dos de Green, forçant ce dernier à se retourner pour tomber sur une énorme peluche qui faisant la moitié de sa taille. Les yeux d'Okura se remplir d'étoiles à la vue de cette énorme chose toute douce et toute gentille alors que Nishikido se disait que Tomoya allait lui en vouloir d'avoir osé montrer une telle chose à son cadet.

_ Nase-chan ! J'veux celle-là !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Nagase ne soupir sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non. Quand son regard se posa enfin sur la peluche que le doigt de son amant pointait, le Tokio poussa un nouveau soupir avant d'incendier du regard le deuxième Kanjani présent qui avait le culot de lui lancer un sourire satisfait.

_ Pi ? Ca ? Pour Bakanishi.

_ Il l'as déjà.

_ Tu rigoles ? Mais il a quel âge cet abrutit ?

_ Ryo !

Reposant sans douceur la peluche qu'il tenait dans ses mains parmi ses congénères, Nishikido grogna dans sa barbe inexistante que de toute façon, Jin n'était qu'un emmerdeur emmerdant et que lui trouver un cadeau qui lui plaisait c'était être trop gentil avec lui. Mais Yamashita ne l'écouta pas préférant reporter son attention sur un Nagase soupirant mais acceptant d'acheter l'immense peluche choisit par son cadet.

_ Nagase-sempai ? Vous venez passer la soirée avec nous alors ?

_ Je suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée mais bon. J'accepte.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamapi avant que quelqu'un ne tire son bras pour attirer son attention.

_ Tacchon va passer Noël avec nous ?

_ Oui.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui.

Le changement radical de comportement de Ryo en aurait surpris plus d'un mais Tomohisa était tellement habitué qu'il n'y prêta même pas attention préférant se diriger vers le rayon jeux vidéo du magasin. Derrière lui, les deux Kanjani discutaient avec entrain faisant soupirer une nouvelle fois le Tokio qui se demandait si finalement passer Noël à se faire charrier par ses collègues n'aurait pas était plus calme.

Arriver au milieu des cartouches de jeux vidéo, Yamapi sursauta une nouvelle fois alors qu'un nouveau cri résonnait dans le rayon.

_ Nishikiiiiiiii !

Ouvrant les bras avant même de savoir qui venait de hurler son nom, même si au vu du surnom il avait une petite idée, le dit ''Nishiki'' fit un sourire en réceptionnant le corps qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je cherche un cadeau pour Jin.

_ Et pas pour moi ? J'suis déçu. J'pensais que tu m'aimais plus que ça.

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit encore alors que Ninomiya Kazunari se décidait enfin à quitter ses bras et à saluer le reste du groupe.

_ T'es tout seul ?

_ Nan. Mais j'ai perdu Oh-chan en rentrant dans le magasin.

_ Et t'as pas pensé à l'appeler ?

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Pour qu'il te retrouve ?

_ Il me retrouvera de toute façon.

Comme pour approuver l'affirmation de Nino, Ohno Satoshi arriva tranquillement derrière lui pour attraper la main de son amant et saluer les autres d'un hochement de tête comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Décidant que si pour les Arashi rien n'était bizarre alors pour lui aussi, Ryo reporta son attention sur Ninomiya pour lui demander de l'aide.

_ Tu sais pas ce qu'on pourrait prendre comme cadeau pour Jin ?

_ Le nouveau Pokémon est sorti y a juste deux jours.

Jetant un regard à Yamapi, Nishikido le vit réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui dire que c'était une bonne idée.

_ Et vous faîtes quoi pour Noël tous les deux ?

_ On le fait avec le reste des Arashi. Plus le copain de Jun. Pourquoi ?

_ Si t'avais rien eu de prévue je t'aurais proposé de venir avec nous.

_ Nase-chan ! J'veux ça !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait émis l'ordre à l'adresse du sempai avant de se tourner vers le dit ''sempai''. C'était impensable que quelqu'un puisse faire ce genre de caprices à un sempai et surtout pas au chanteur de Tokio. Sauf évidemment si on s'appelait Tadayoshi et qu'on se faisait pardonner en nature.

_ Parce que la peluche ne suffit pas ?

_ Mais euh !

Attrapant son amant pas le bras pour le rapprocher de lui, Nagase lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit renaître un sourire sur son visage. C'est deux là c'était bien trouver.

Dans son magasin de décoration, Jin se leva du dernier fauteuil qu'il pouvait essayer avant de sortir son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Depuis le temps, Kazu devrait être arrivé. Mais alors où il était ?

_ Jin ?

_ Kazuuuuu.

Faisant un pas sur le côté, Kamenashi laissa Jin s'étaler sur la table qui se trouvait derrière lui avant de l'attraper par le col de sa veste pour l'aider à se redresser.

_ Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis à propos des démonstrations d'affection en public.

_ Interdit.

_ Et donc, pourquoi tu le fais encore ?

_ Réflex ?

La main de Kame partit rencontrer l'arrière du crâne de son aîné si rapidement que ce dernier n'eu pas le temps de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait là en faite ?

_ On cherche des décorations de Noël pour l'appartement de petit Ryo et Pi-chan.

_ C'est eux que t'es allé faire chier de si bon matin ?

_ C'était pas si tôt que ça.

_ Je m'étonne que Ryo ne t'ai pas tué.

_ C'est parce que Pi-chan m'aime trop pour me laisser mourir.

L'immense sourire qu'Akanishi adressa à son cadet le fit soupirer.

_ Bon. On les trouve ses décorations ?

_ Oui.

_ Au faite, t'as prévu des cadeaux pour Ryo et Yamapi ?

_ Euh…

_ Abrutit.

La nouvelle tape était, cette fois, attendu et Jin la pris avec le sourire. Oui, il était crétin mais c'est pour ça que les gens l'aimaient tellement, nan ?

Au milieu des jeux vidéo, les deux Tomo et les deux Kanjani dire 'au revoir' aux deux Arashi avant de se diriger vers la caisse afin de payer tout ce qu'ils avaient décidé d'acheter. En les voyant passer, tous les gens présents dans le magasin se retournait pour regarder effaré ou envieux l'énorme peluche qui suivait le plus vieux.

_ Yoshi ? Si j'abandonne la peluche ici et que je reviens la chercher quand il y aura moins de monde, tu m'en veux ?

_ Oui.

_ Ca a au moins le mérite d'être clair.

Posant l'encombrante boule de poil devant la caissière, Nagase soupira au sourire qu'elle lui adressa avant de tendre la main vers Ryo.

_ File-moi le jeu. Tant que j'y suis.

Une fois tous leurs achats payés, ils se mirent à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait acheter un sapin. Et même si ils savaient tous qu'il y avait forcément une tente dehors qui répondrait à leur besoin, le manque d'envie d'aller se perdre dans le froid de décembre pour un stupide sapin les força à faire le tour de tout le centre commercial avant de se décider à s'approcher de la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur.

Alors que Yamashita allait enfin pousser la porte un cri l'empêcha de finir son mouvement.

_ Piiiiiii-chaaaaaannnnn !

Au moins cette fois, ce n'était pas pour Ryo. Se décalant légèrement sur le côté, Yamapi laissa Jin se prendre la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui avant de saluer Kame qui le suivait calmement.

_ Kame.

_ Yamapi.

_ Vous avez toutes les décorations qu'ils faillaient ?

_ Oui. Et vous le sapin ?

_ On allait sortir pour.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte avant qu'un soupir ne s'échappe des lèvres de Nagase. Confiant la peluche à Yamashita, le Tokio reprit la parole tout en se rapprochant de la porte.

_ J'y vais. Attendez-moi là.

_ J'en veux un grand.

_ Et très vert clair.

Levant les yeux au plafond, Tomoya essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux exigences que Jin et Tadayoshi alors qu'il poussait la porte laissant un vent froid se rependre dans le couloir. Lorsque la porte se referma enfin, Okura attrapa la main de Nishikido avant de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes.

_ Tu crois qu'il va mourir gelé ?

_ On est à Tokyo, pas au pôle Nord !

_ Oui mais il peut faire vachement froid quand même.

_ Tacchon, tu veux qu'on aille voir le Père-Noël ?

_ Vrai ?

Tendant sa main libre vers le centre du bâtiment, Ryo montra le stand du Père-Noël que son amant lui avait montré un peu plus tôt.

_ J'peux venir aussi ?

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Nishikido alors qu'il tendait la main vers Akanishi qui s'empressa de l'attraper.

_ J'amène les deux gosses voir le gros bonhomme, vous attendez Nagase-sempai ici ?

_ Oui. Et bonne chance.

_ Si je reviens pas en vie, Pi, je veux que tu sache que je t'aime.

_ Je le sais déjà ça. Vas-y. Tes petits s'impatientent.

Regardant son amant se diriger vers la file d'attende remplis de gosses de moins de cinq ans et de leur mère, Yamapi ne pu empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir alors que Ryo se mettait à leur suite tenant toujours Jin et Tadayoshi par la main. A côté de lui, Kamenashi poussa un grand soupir avant de se tourner vers son aîné.

_ Je trouve ça débile.

_ Moi, je trouve qu'ils ont l'air idiots tous les trois au milieu des gamins.

_ Pourquoi tu ne les as pas empêché d'y aller ?

_ Si ça les amuse et puis ça ne fait de mal à personne.

Sentant un grand courant d'air froid se glisser dans son dos, Tomohisa se retourna vers la porte de sortie pour tomber sur un Tomoya les joues et le nez rougies par le froid et trainant derrière lui un sapin de taille moyenne mais d'un vert bien clair. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamashita alors que le regard interrogateur de son sempai semblait chercher quelque chose.

Suivant les doigts tendus de ses cadet, le Tokio tomba sur son amant et deux de ses camarades entrains de faire la queue pour il ne savait quel stand.

_ Okura avait peur que tu finisses frigorifié alors Ryo lui a proposé d'aller voir le Père-Noël pour lui changer les idées.

_ Mais ils ont quel âge ?

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres du plus vieux avant qu'il ne se dirige vers un banc non loin du stand du Père-Noël pour s'y assoir et les attendre.

_ Quitte à attendre qu'ils aient finis leur connerie autant être assis.

Le sourire de Yamashita lui répondit alors que Kamenashi soupirait à son tour visiblement pas amusé par les idioties de son amant.

_ Je vais chercher des trucs à boire.

Sur ses derniers mots, Kazuya quitta ses aînés pour aller voir ailleurs si tout le monde était aussi déjanté que ses amis et son amant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kamenashi réapparut avec trois canettes de soda entre les mains. Tout en tendant ses trouvailles à ses aînés, le Kat-Tun regarda si leurs trois amants avaient avancés au moins un peu dans la file d'attente.

_ On va devoir les attendre encore combien de temps ?

_ Si ça continue à avancer aussi vite, je dirais une heure.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Kazuya avant qu'il ne s'assoit à côté de ses aînés.

Quand enfin se fut au tour de l'un de ses deux amis d'aller s'asseoir sur les genoux du Père-Noël, Nishikido lâcha la main d'Okura qui se dirigea rapidement vers l'acteur qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Les regards surpris que leurs lançaient les gens qui travaillaient sur le stand firent s'augmenter les sourires des Johnny's alors que Tadayoshi s'installait pour commencer ça liste.

_ Je veux euh… Du chocolat et… Pouvoir dormir plus et… Ne pas me faire engueuler quand j'arrive en retard et… Que Yoko ne me fasse pas de Dokkiri et… Encore du succès pour les Kanjani et… Que le cadeau que j'ai choisis pour Nase-chan lui plaise. Ryo à toi.

_ Quoi ? Mais non ! J'y vais pas moi ! Jin, c'est ton tour.

Sans lâcher la main de Nishikido, Akanishi l'entraîna jusque devant le Père-Noël pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

_ Vous êtes chiants, vous le savez ça ?

Deux immenses sourires lui répondirent le faisant soupirer de désespoir.

_ Alors pour Noël je veux… Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir dire se que je veux à voix haute. Mais je sais que vous ferez en sorte que ça se réalise.

Le sourire pervers que Ryo adressa au monde qui l'entourait aurait fait soupirer Yamapi si il avait pu le voir. Mais comme il n'était pas là, Jin se contenta de lui rendre son sourire avant de prendre sa place sur les genoux du vieux monsieur.

_ Moi, je veux que Kazu arrête de me frapper mais sans qu'il m'ignore et… Que Pi-chan est un beau Noël et…Que Ryo ne me tue pas avant la fin de la journée.

_ Pour ça, même le Père-Noël n'a pas assez de pouvoir.

_ Tu va vraiment me tuer ?

_ Oui. Maintenant lèves-toi qu'on puisse enfin rentrer. En plus t'es trop lourd pour lui.

_ Mais j'suis pas gros.

_ Comparer à Tacchon ou moi, si.

Reprenant la main d'Okura, Nishikido se dirigea vers le banc où les attendaient leurs amis sans prêtez attention aux protestations d'un Akanishi vexé qu'on soit toujours si méchant avec lui.

_ C'est bon ? On peut rentrer ?

_ Oui. On a tout.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils passèrent tout les six la porte de l'appartement de Ryo et Yamapi allant sans plus attendre s'écrouler dans le canapé ou par terre pour les plus lents.

Poussant un énorme soupir, Nishikido attira Yamashita sur ses genoux avant de fermer les yeux, prêt à s'endormir.

_ C'était fatiguant comme journée.

_ Mais c'est pas fini ! Faut encore qu'on décore l'appartement et le sapin, qu'on mange et qu'on ouvre les cadeaux et qu'on fasse la fête.

_ Ou ben demain. Là, j'suis trop crevé pour faire le moindre mouvement.

_ Mais voyons petit Ryo, c'est Noël.

Forçant Tomohisa à se relever, Ryo l'attrapa par la main pour l'attirer jusqu'à la chambre avant de se retourner vers Jin.

_ C'est demain Noël. Aujourd'hui c'est la veille. Alors on fera ça demain. Et puis Tacchon est déjà entrain de dormir alors.

_ D'ailleurs, je peux emprunter la chambre d'ami ?

_ Bien sûr, Nagase-sempai.

Prenant Okura dans ses bras, le Tokio le porta jusqu'à la chambre d'ami faisant un dernier signe à Kamenashi et Akanishi qui restaient seuls dans le salon.

_ Mais, mais…

_ Bon. Je prends le canapé et tu dors par terre.

Sous le regard surpris de Jin, Kazuya s'allongea sur le canapé récupérant une couverture qui trainait sur le dossier pour se couvrir.

_ Mais, mais… C'est Noël.

_ Comme disais Ryo, c'est demain. Et puis, de tout façon, on a oublié d'acheter à manger.

_ Tu vas pas me laisser dormir par terre, hein Kazu ?

_ La preuve que si. Bonne nuit.

Voyant son cadet fermer les yeux, Akanishi fit une dernière tentative pour essayer de l'amadouer. Tentative qui rata, bien évidemment.

_ Mais, mais… Et l'esprit de Noël alors ?

Fin

Je sais, c'est pas vraiment un OS sur Noël mais je trouve que la préparation est tout aussi importante que la fête en elle-même alors j'innove et je ne fête pas Noël, na ! J'espère quand même que vous ne serez pas trop déçu.

Merci de m'avoir lu et Joyeux Noël.

Chibi


End file.
